


Merry Christmas, suck my dick.

by orphan_account



Series: The 12 Ships of Christmas. [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, I finally wrote smut :), I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Whipped cream blow job, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Santa has been extra nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, suck my dick.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too fucking long to write but here you go, my smut virginity has been from this point forward officially been taken. This may have more??? I'm not at all sure yet, I was gonna add butt-sex but idk. I couldn't be bothered and I don't know whether I want to or not . . .

‘I’ll only nap for a minute, just a minute.’ I thought to myself as I laid down at midday.

I woke up not 6 hours later, realising I had majorly over slept, I swore and then realised that I probably wouldn’t have done anything with the time I spent napping anyways and shrugged, getting up and grabbing a snack from the fridge.

I walked into my room and found it . . . already occupied.

I was greeted by the sight of Himuro lying on the bed, as flamboyantly as I’d ever seen a gay man lie, completely naked with a can of whipped cream lying beside him, empty.

Himuro, who was sitting with a smug smirk on his face, gestured down to his length . . .

“Still hungry for a snack?”

I couldn’t help but cover my mouth and let out a little giggle. I nodded my head like an excited little girl who had just been asked if she would like a chocolate bar.

I walked over to the bed, slowly, he looks at me, almost expectantly.

I kneel down at the side of the double bed, Himuro is in the middle, almost other side of the bed, but it didn’t matter considering my height.

I stuck my tongue out and brushed the foam only very lightly. He had taken the extra care in putting a cherry on top, I used my lips to suck only the maraschino cherry off of the tip, and it was very sweet.

Next, I licked a spiral from the base of his shaft, reaching the slit and circling it for a moment before pulling away, leaving him squirming in a mess of expletives.

I could still taste the sweetness of the cream on my lips. I re-attached my mouth to his cock and immediately took him all in my mouth, swallowing the entirety of the leftover cream. It didn’t take very long with me cupping his balls and taking his cock into my mouth for him to cum into my mouth, breathing heavily.

I took this opportunity to slide under the bed, finding my hidden stash of sweets, which to be honest weren’t very secret in the first place. I fetched a lollipop from the underside of the planks holding up the mattress my boyfriend was currently having an orgasm on and sucked on it until he became coherent once again.

“Merry Christmas, Muro-chin.”

Himuro (with great effort and help on my part) lugged me on top of the bed and slid down my large frame, sliding down my boxers as I had been pantless all day.

“Merry Christmas,” He attempted to say my name and take my cock in his mouth at the same time, which ended up in a muffled whine as he slid down to the base of my length.

I had never met anyone with the ability to deep throat me apart from Himuro, which had been a nice change. After a little while I could feel the familiar sensation crawl up my stomach and burn there, I groaned and drenched Himuros throat in ribbons of cum.

“Santa has cum this year I see.” He mumbled softly once he was able to speak again.

“Ho. Ho. Ho.” I replied sheepishly, pulling him up to my chest and cuddling up to him.

“Christmas movie marathon?”

“Christmas movie marathon.”


End file.
